


Power Above All

by cloudings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Rough Sex, Spanking, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, for the greater good, wizard racism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudings/pseuds/cloudings
Summary: Albus likes it when Gellert tells him how they're going to take over the world when they fuck.RE-UPLOAD!!!!





	Power Above All

**Author's Note:**

> hello! you might be familiar with this fic already. Unfortunately, it got deleted from my ao3, so this is me reposting it. thank you so much for reading!

“Tell me again,” Albus whimpers, “Tell me again how we’ll do it.”

The man he’s with digs his fingers deep into Albus’ flesh and he pulls him down, closer, deeper. Albus can’t help but throw his head back, wrap the sheets of the bed up in his fist in desperation. 

“ _ Please _ !” Albus cries. The fingernails that are bound to leave marks and bruises cease, and he lets out a shudder of both relief and disappointment.

“How we will do it,” says the man, Gellert, his accent thick and all the more arousing in Albus’ ears. “How we’ll conquer the muggles.”

“Yes,” he groans. “How we will - prevail.”

He shudders out a sharp gasp as he gets tugged at the hips once again, his arse flush up against the hip bones of the other man, who is buried so deep inside him that Albus thinks he might faint. 

“We will find the Hallows,” Gellert tells him roughly. “You and I. Together. We shall be the Masters of Death, himself, Albus.”

“Yes.”

“We shall wield the Deathstick and strike down upon any in our way.”

“Yes.”

“And we shall show those  _ muggles, _ ” he spits the word, and pulls away from Albus slightly, before slamming back inside of him and making his eyes roll back, his mouth drop, “who should  _ really  _ be the ones in hiding.”

“ _ Yes.” _

“Albus,” he preens, “We will not need to bow to them any longer.”

“ _ Yes!” _

Gellert’s palm smacks at Albus’ backside as he begins to move, in, out, in, out, relentless. He relishes in the sounds of the other boy’s moans, makes him feel powerful. He almost feels drunk on the adrenaline, on the prospect of winning.

He flips Albus onto his back with not so much as a word and runs his nails down the boy’s chest. He has such pretty skin, he thinks, it would be so nice to claim for his own. 

“Together,” Gellert whispers, pushing his cock back inside of Albus, his equal, the most powerful wizard he’s ever met beside himself. “Together, we beat them, Albus.”

“To- Together, together,  _ together– Merlin!” _ he pants, arching his back as he reaches up and finds himself with fistfuls of gorgeous hair. “Just like that! There, it’s there, it’s–  _ Oh!”  _

His gasp his louder still than his running mouth when Gellert takes a firm grip with both of his hands on Albus’ hips, and pulls him with a force so mighty that he begins to bounce on the bed, beautifully and roughly. Gellert hopes sincerely that the boy has some sort of friction burn on his back from this in the morning. He likes it, always likes it when Albus shows him the damage he does to him. 

“So mag ich Dich…” Gellert mumbles to him. He doesn’t care if Albus is focused enough to hear it or not, he isn’t able to understand anyway. “Fühlt sich gut an, nicht wahr?”

“For - For the Hallows,” Albus gasps in short breaths, throwing his head back to expose his neck. 

“Say,” he grunts, “Tell me… Tell me  _ ‘Ich liebe deinen schwanz.’” _

And of course Albus does it. His pronunciation is off but it doesn’t matter to Gellert because he’s relishing in it as he hears Albus say it, verging on screaming it, “ _ Ich liebe deinen schwanz, ich liebe deinen schwanz!” _

_ I love your cock, I love your cock, I love your cock! _ Gellert hears, like sweet music to his ears as he makes sure that Albus gets the best of his cock, driving inside him relentlessly, loving how powerless he can make Albus with just a good fuck. 

“Ja, so... Du hast noch nicht genug, was?” Gellert asks and slaps him hard across the face, and the boy only moans louder, only begs and begs for more. “You precious, precious man…”

“Harder,” Albus preens, and Gellert isn’t sure whether or not he means the fucking or the slapping and so he doubles up on both and Albus’ cheeks are bright red but he’s moaning for all of Britain, and soon enough all of Europe.

“They will fall,” Gellert tells him deeply, as he ploughs into his backside harder than he felt he ever had. “The muggles and our enemies will -  _ ungh _ \- fall, pathetic, losing,  _ fools. _ ” He moans, and his hand moves to Albus’ neck. His palm and his fingers rest on it perfectly, as if he were made for his hand to fit around his throat. 

“They will all see,” Albus whines, not doing a damn thing about the hand that could cease his very existence. “They will all see that we are right - That we deserve to be free as much as –  _ more so _ than the muggles…”

“When death,” he says gruffly, and his hand tightens around Albus’ throat, “bows to  _ us. _ ”

He can hear Albus gasping for breath and trying to breathe and it makes it all the more arousing for him, and as he fucks him hard whilst Albus begins to see stars and blackness, Albus finds that he’s never felt this blissful before. The only thing that could feel as good as getting drilled so thoroughly by such a competent cock would be the uniting of the Hallows together. 

Albus claws at the hand on his throat but it does not cease, and he’s glad of it, because cumming like this has little competition and he’s writhing and whining and choking and he knows he’s never going to be able to have this kind of blissful haven with anybody else. 

Albus cums and Gellert releases his grip from his throat as soon as he does, smirking that smirk that made Albus fall through this hole in the very first place. Gellert finishes inside him without asking and without warning, and Albus  _ loves  _ it. 

As Gellert plants himself down on the bed next to him, Albus rolls over onto his side and casts wandless, wordless cleaning charms over the two of them. He gazes in the dark towards his fellow, both of whom are still trying to catch their breath. 

“For the greater good,” Albus whispers to him in a kind of breathless wonder. He sees the outline of Gellert’s head turn to face him. 

He lifts his hand and gently places it atop of Albus’ cheek, stroking the smooth skin before he glides the pad of his thumb over the pretty pink lips that had almost turned blue. He stares at him intently, and nods, saying back to him firmly, “For the greater good.”


End file.
